


Art: Getting Ready

by mekare



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fanart, Multi, Slice of Life, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Just a slice of life of three awesome women in command.





	Art: Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/gifts).




End file.
